


The Hunter, the Hunted

by enderfetch



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Rewrite, hi im actually gonna try and make a coherent fic this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderfetch/pseuds/enderfetch
Summary: Robert Small prided himself on hunting the things that go bump in the night and the lights seen in the dark. On one of his usual hunts, he finds something that changes his world and the fate of his town forever.





	1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shone through the leaves above. All one could hear were the chirping of crickets in the late night and the occasional animal running through the dead leaves on the ground. The branches of trees swayed gently in the cool, fall breeze. The forest was peaceful, calm in the night. This peace was broken when a man pushed through the brush, a yapping dog close at his heels.

 

Robert Small was on his weekly cryptid hunt in the forest. With Betsy close behind him and at least four knives on him, he cut through the harsh wilderness looking for cryptids to take down- specifically, the Dover Ghost. He had used his spot for years as a tracking point for it, as well as a place to calm down, but now he felt that he had a lead, as he did every week. But this time, he’d find it. Or find  _ something _ .

 

He had never been to this corner of the forest. He hadn’t often ventured this far, mostly because Betsy got anxious. It seemed that this wasn’t exactly a tourist spot. The path was almost completely covered in plants, making him take his sweet time stepping through it. He couldn’t even hear the bustling noise of the city from here. There was no sign of human life anywhere.

 

When he cut his way through an overgrown bush, he found himself at the base of a waterfall. There was an entrance on the other side of the clearing, leading to a more well-worn path. Whoops. He had heard Craig mention one on his camping trips, but he thought that it should be farther into the forest. Could he be that far in?

 

He moved closer to the lake when Betsy started to bark. He looked over at her, seeing her barking at some tracks in the ground. He ran over to her to examine what she had found, giving her a few pats for doing a good job and making a mental note that she deserved extra treats when they got home. Along the ground were the tracks of shoes, slowly evolving into feet unlike any animal he had ever seen. They were almost shaped like a human’s, but were webbed at the toes. They led to the water.

 

He took out his bigger, sharper knife that he normally saved for whittling. He ordered Betsy to sit as he turned towards the lake. He slowly approached it, following the trail. As he got closer, he could see a dark figure moving against the light of the moon. At first he thought it was just a big fish. It got bigger and bigger as he approached, a humanoid figure rising to the surface. It broke the surface of the water.

 

“Behind you!” a familiar voice cried.

 

Robert turned around. A dark purple figure was barrelling towards him, only a few feet away when he ducked away. It stumbled when it reached where he was standing, grabbing at air for a few moments madly. Sniffing the air, it turned towards Robert. He could only make blood red eyes from the figure. It looked like it was ready to barrel towards him when something in the water screeched, lunging out and tackling the monster.

 

Robert scrambled away as he watched the two wrestle. Betsy was at his heels, whimpering. He picked her up, thanking everything in the universe that there weren’t any scratches or injuries on her. His brain screamed at him to run, but he couldn’t seem to move. He was staring at his savior on top of the monster that attacked him. It had pale, smooth skin, bright blue marks running across its arms and legs. Fins jutted out of its arms and the back of its legs. Its hair was hanging in front of its face, a dark brown. Suddenly, it reared its head up, and its face was shown. The creature in the water was wearing the face of his friend who moved in next door, Mikey.

 

Mikey let out the screech he heard before, raising a clawed hand and bringing it into the creature’s chest. He ripped through the skin like paper, pulling out a bright red heart. The creature screamed in agony, squirming underneath Mikey before going limp. Mikey set the heart down, panting as he stood up. He seemed to be wearing a shirt and pants, thank god, but they were covered in blood. He looked up at Robert, offering an awkward smile with pointed teeth.

 

“Well… shit,” he said.

 

\--

 

“What the  _ hell _ did you do with Mikey?” Robert asked, taking a few steps back.

 

“Robert, calm down,” Mikey said, holding his hands in front of him. When he realized one was covered with blood, he put it behind his back.

 

Robert set Betsy down, taking out another knife. He held it out towards Mikey, shouting, “Tell me where-!”

 

Betsy barked happily, her butt wagging as she ran over to Mikey. She put her front legs on his, barking at him. He bent down and pet her, smiling as she licked his cheek. Robert was stunned. He remembered Mikey, completely human Mikey, going to his house and instantly bonding with Betsy like this. This had to be him.

 

Robert stared at his friend, asking, “How?”

 

Mikey looked up, Betsy whining as he stopped petting her. “How what?”

 

“How are you… what are you?”

 

Mikey sighed and stood up. He moved back over to the lake, washing the blood off of his hand. The blood drifted into the water, giving it eerie, red streaks. “It’s a long story, and not meant for here. We could get caught here.”

 

“By who?” Robert huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Anyone who heard that thing screaming bloody murder and wants to check out if anything’s wrong.”

 

“You weren’t exactly quiet yourself, you know. Plus, we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“Do  _ you _ wanna risk someone walking in on this?”

 

“... No.”

 

“Exactly. So, let’s go. My car is parked a few miles away, we can talk at your house.”

 

“Why my house?”

 

“Since when did you ask so many questions?” Mikey asked, standing up. “It’s a school night. Amanda’s asleep.”

 

“Since you became some sort of monster who rips out people’s hearts. And you’re worried about Amanda getting sleep  _ now _ ?”

 

Mikey waved for Robert to follow him, walking towards the trail out. Robert ran after him, shocked at how fast his friend moved when he complained just a few days ago about how much Robert made him run around. He felt like he was gonna wake up to Mikey shaking him, laughing at his shocked face and offering to make him some breakfast at 3pm. They’d sit at the breakfast table and laugh about the silly dream Robert had...

 

“I’m a bit worried about you, but this could be a lot worse. Robert, you’re literally the best person to find me here. You’re probably the only one to not freak out about all this,” Mikey said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

 

“Mikey,” Robert said, stopping in his tracks. “Punch me.”

 

Mikey turned around, shock painting his face. “Excuse me?”

 

“Punch me. I wanna get out of this dream.”

 

“Dude, you’re not dreaming.”

 

“Yes, I am. This is buck wild, even for me, and I probably overslept anyways.”

 

“Robert, please, you’re not dreaming. I’m not gonna punch you.”

 

“Convince me I’m not dreaming by punching me.”

 

Mikey let out a long sigh, walking over to Robert. He could get a better look at his friend’s face now. Mikey’s eyes were completely black except for blue where his pupils should be. His chin and forehead were covered in bright blue scales, and he assumed he had more under his hair. He didn’t have time to process more before Mikey clocked him in the face.

 

Robert fell under the force. The wind was knocked out of him as he sprawled on the ground, causing him to gasp for air. He put his hand to his cheek, burning with pain. He glared up at Mikey, who was just standing there. “I didn’t mean that hard!”

 

“You asked!”

 

Robert groaned as Mikey offered his hand. He accepted it and pulled himself up from the ground. He stumbled on his feet, Mikey helping to balance him. He kept an arm around him before starting forward, urging Robert to follow him.   
  


“I can walk on my own,” Robert huffed.

 

“I don’t wanna take chances,” Mikey said, but he swore his cheeks were tinted pink.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home, Mikey morphed back into his human form. His eyes turned a normal, human blue and the scales turned back into pale skin. The fins on his arms and legs disappeared, almost molding back into his skin. The blood nor his wet clothes didn’t even seem to bother him. He was completely silent as he drove. Normally, Robert would be glad for the silence, but now his head swarmed with questions. 

 

“What the hell are you?” Robert asked, petting a sleeping Betsy who sat in his lap.

 

“Thought you didn’t like small talk,” Mikey teased, smirking at Robert.

 

“Small talk is bullshit like ‘how’s the weather?’ or ‘who’s a certain neighbor fucking now?’ Not shit like ‘hey, I saw you turn into some fucking water monster who killed something else that wanted my ass. What are you?’”

 

“That’s fair,” Mikey said, turning the car into Robert’s driveway. “I’m a fae.”

 

“A fairy? Like those little things in Disney movies who go around and fuck with Peter Pan?” Robert asked.

 

“I don’t know, Robert, did it look like I do that?” Mikey scoffed, getting out of the car.

 

“Then what  _ do _ you do?” Robert asked as him and Betsy walked with Mikey to the door.

 

Mikey smiled warmly, saying, “Haven’t I told you? I work as a forest ranger near the park!”

 

Robert blinked in confusion as Mikey pulled him into the house, closing the door and making sure it was locked. “Not what I meant, asshole.”

 

“Can’t be sure who’s listening,” Mikey said, sitting down on the couch. “I didn’t wanna risk anyone hearing.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure everyone is listening at 1 am on a school night for someone talking about being a monster. I’m the only one who does that on this cul-de-sac,” Robert said and sat next to him, grabbing a half-empty bottle of beer. Betsy laid down at his feet.

 

Mikey frowned as he said, “You’re still drinking that shit?”

 

“It’s not the time for a lecture, Mikey. We’re talking about you, now.”

 

“Fine,” Mikey groaned. “It’s not the neighborhood I’m worried about. It’s… things like what you saw.”

 

Robert took a long drink, taking a deep breath before he said, “Why would they be listening?”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. There’s almost none of those creatures in the forest in the first place, and I’ve never heard of one attacking a human unprovoked,” Mikey said and leaned closer to Robert.

 

Robert leaned back a bit, saying, “What are you saying?”

 

“What is it about you that makes you a target? You haven’t… found anything or anyone before me, right? Not anything real.”

 

Robert smirked, saying, “Well, you know of the Dover Ghost-”

 

“Robert,” Mikey said, grabbing his chin so he was staring him in the eyes. “I need you to be serious. Not just hearing noises or making up stories. Anyone tangible, anything  _ real _ .”

 

Something flashed in Robert’s mind. A memory that seemed familiar, but he couldn’t put a name or place to it. The intoxicating grin of someone so familiar but whose face was clouded, fire burning around him in a dark room, pleasure and pain so unlike he had ever felt and knew he would ever feel again. Something being branded into his hand and someone screaming in agony. He realized it was him.

 

As fast as it came, the image disappeared. Robert felt like he was floating out of his own body through a sea of molasses. He said without realizing it, “No, nothing. Everything I’ve done and seen has been made up.”

 

Mikey frowned as he looked into his eyes but nodded, sitting back. “Must be something else, then.”

 

Robert was back in his own body when Mikey moved away. It was weird, but whenever he tried to think about it, it hurt his head. He could barely even process the fact it happened. He shook his head and said, “So, what else is there in this town?”

 

“A lot,” Mikey said. “This place used to be inhabited by a lot of cryptids before the humans came here. Most of them fled to the forest. The humans here are decent to the forest and the surroundings, though, so most of us just elect to leave them alone.”

 

“Then what are you doing here?”

 

Mikey seemed to deflate, leaning back on the couch as he said, “My husband. He used to love going into the forest, especially the lake. I… I found him there one time, lost from his campsite. He seemed terrified and I couldn’t help but pity him. I helped him back. It was the first time I had interacted with a human in years.

 

“After that, he came and visited me all the time. I learned all about his life; he was in college at the time, he had two dogs, and he loved kids. He was so intrigued with me, and never thought I was weird or evil. We spent hours together at that lake, just talking. I fell in love. I gave up my life as a fae and took on a human disguise to have a life with him and, eventually, a family.”

 

Sympathy and pain tugged at Robert’s heart. He said, “But… your husband isn’t here.”

 

Mikey sighed, “Yeah. He… he died a few years ago. We were driving to go visit his family in Alabama when a… a drunk driver crashed into us. Only Amanda and I survived. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

 

Robert looked at the bottle in his hands, slowly setting it back down on the table. “I see.”

 

Mikey gave a weak smile as he muttered, “Thanks.”

 

“What’s Amanda, then? Is she human?” Robert said, quickly changing the subject.

 

“Human, I think. She  _ is _ my biological kid, but she hasn’t shown any fae traits,” he shrugged. “Sometimes human traits are dominant.”

 

“So the kids are either fae or human? No mix of ‘em?”

 

“Sometimes they are, sometimes they aren’t. It really just depends on genetics. Human and fae kids aren’t that common so I don’t know  _ too _ much about others, but I’ve heard of a few mixes of them. Sometimes the kids are completely fae, completely human, or a mix. Even if she is human, the traits are probably gonna pop up in her bloodline.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like, her descendants are probably gonna have fae traits. Maybe her kids have scales, maybe her great-grandkids can breathe underwater, stuff like that.”

 

“Have you told her that?”

 

“... Maybe.”

 

“You haven’t, have you?”

 

Mikey was quiet for a few moments, looking like a kid who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. He eventually just grinned awkwardly and said, “Whoops?”

 

“Oh my god, Mikey,” Robert groaned. “What if it  _ does  _ show up in her kids? How is she gonna know what the hell’s going on? And she’s lived 16 years without knowing what you are?”

 

“I’ll deal with that when it gets to it!” Mikey retorted.

 

Oh god, he’s even worse at avoiding his problems than Robert is. Robert groaned as he stood up and stood in front of Mikey. Mikey looked up at him with confusion, but his face seemed to turn a bright red. Robert barely resisted smirking at him in this position.

 

“Tomorrow, you’re gonna tell her,” Robert demanded.

 

“What?” Mikey said, his eyebrows raising.

 

“You’ve made me face my shit, now I’m gonna make you face yours. You’re gonna tell Amanda that you’re not human and that she might not be if I have to drag you and sit you both down myself.”

 

“And how are you gonna make me?”

 

Robert went silent. He remembered Mikey at the lake and realized his friend could probably take him on in a fight easily. He wasn’t sure he  _ could _ drag him even if he tried. A victorious grin crept up on Mikey’s face as he watched Robert work it out. Oh, no, there’s no way he won this.

 

Robert sighed and leaned down, inches away from Mikey’s face. “If you do it, I’ll give you a kiss.”

 

If Mikey was blushing before, he was absolutely red now. He looked like a tomato and it took everything in Robert not to laugh. He could almost forget that Mikey was drenched in blood and water. Almost.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t ready for that,” Mikey squeaked.

 

“I’m not, for romantic stuff. It’s just a kiss,” Robert said.

 

His heart was beating in his chest. He knew what he was putting himself up for and it terrified him. It wasn’t a full commitment, not yet, but a promise. But through the terror, he found excitement. He had wanted to kiss those soft lips for months, but always had to resist. For both his own and Mikey’s sakes. A single kiss was a risk for both of them, and they knew it.

 

“Fine, I accept,” Mikey declared, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

Robert smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he stood up straight. “Now, let’s get you some clean clothes.”

 

Mikey touched his cheek gently. He nodded quickly and stood up, grinning ear to ear. “Gladly.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey decided to stay the night at Robert’s house. He took a shower and borrowed one of Robert’s tank tops and shorts, promising to return them the second he changed at his own house. Robert insisted that his friend sleep in his bed and he’d crash on the couch, but Mikey resisted, eventually just laying on the couch and refusing to get up. Robert discovered that he was right and that he wasn’t strong enough to drag Mikey.   
  


Mikey was gone the next day before Robert got up. He woke up to his phone buzzing, drawing him out of a dreamless sleep. He seemed to be remembering his dreams less and less lately. Normally they were just dreams about his own guilt as a parent or weird shit with hunting in the woods, so he didn’t mind. 

 

The sun shone harshly through the blinds. He covered his eyes, refusing to check his phone for a few minutes. He admitted defeat as he put on his sunglasses and looked over at his phone. Mikey messaged him on Dadbook. He rolled out of bed as he read the messages, putting on a shirt and pants that didn’t smell too bad.

 

Mikey Carr 2:19pm

Thank you for letting me stay the night. I have your clothes washed and ready when you get here.

You’re still coming to help me tell Amanda, right?

 

Robert blinked at his phone. He completely forgot about that. He made his way to the kitchen, taking out a stale bagel and stuffing his face with it. He filled up Betsy’s food bowl and stepped out of her way as she rushed to her food. He poured some old coffee into a mug, pouring in a few shots of liquor as he messaged his friend back.

 

Robert Small 2:46pm

yeah yeah

you wanna do this now or what

im still half asleep and might pass out on your couch tho

 

Mikey Carr 2:50pm

Amanda’s at school for another hour. I was thinking you could come after I pick her up.

I just wanted to make sure you were awake.

 

Robert Small 2:52pm

youre poking a sleeping bear bud

i normally dont wake up for at least another two hours

 

Mikey Carr 2:55pm

I’m not sure I’d call you a bear, but you’re definitely not going back to sleep.

 

Robert Small 2:56pm

did you genuinely not get it or are you fucking with me

 

Mikey Carr 3:01pm

I’m making fun of you for being a twink.

 

Robert Small 3:02pm

IM NOT A TWINK

 

Mikey Carr 3:04pm

Fine, a twunk.

 

Robert Small 3:07pm

you didnt know what memes are but you know what a twunk is

 

Mikey Carr 3:08pm

I’m gay, not hip with the kids.

 

Robert Small 3:08pm

if either of us is a twunk its you

 

Mikey Carr 3:09pm

I’m at least 40 pounds bigger than you and a little taller than you, I’m a full-blown hunk.

Crossing into bear territory but Brian has me beat there.

 

Robert Small 3:10pm

fine you got me there

see you in an hour

and im not a twunk

 

Mikey Carr 3:11pm

See you soon, Mr. Twunk. ;P

 

Robert rolled his eyes as he threw his phone on the couch. He chugged his morning coffee-beer as he pondered the fact that Mikey just called him both Mr. Twunk and used a winking emoji. Even if he knew Mikey was a fae now, he was still Mikey. They still talked like they did yesterday and the days before. It was almost like last night never happened.

 

Robert spent the hour watching a shitty soap opera on TV while petting Betsy. He was yelling at the main character who slept with her mother’s best friend  _ again _ when his phone rang. He saw the message from Mikey telling him to come over. He immediately stood up and checked his breath, making sure it smelled like coffee and not beer. He wasn’t even tipsy, but he didn’t wanna upset Mikey. He let Betsy into the backyard before making his way across the street to Mikey’s house.

 

He heard Amanda talking as he knocked on the door. She stopped, and he was greeted with Mikey’s smiling face as he opened the door. “Come on in, Robert.”

 

Robert walked in and saw Amanda. He had rarely been inside Mikey’s house, mostly waiting outside for him whenever he came over. There were plants hanging from the ceiling and placed on the counters. Bookshelves stacked full with some books spread around gave the room a chaotic look. A small fountain ran on a countertop, the sound of running water giving a nice background. There was something serene about the room that made Robert feel at peace.

 

“Heya, Robert,” Amanda said with an awkward grin, leaning over to Mikey as she whispered, “What’s he doing here?”

 

“He’s… here to help me talk to you about something,” Mikey said slowly.

 

She gave a shit-eating grin, saying, “Dad, I know you struggle to scold me, but you don’t need your friend here to tell me not to vape-”

 

“It’s not about- what vape?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

Mikey shook his head, sighing, “We’ll talk about that later. For now, you might want to sit down.”

 

She tilted her head in confusion but sat down on the couch. Mikey sat next to her, Robert sitting in a chair to the side. He knew he was here to support Mikey, but it just felt awkward. The sense of tension eased as Mikey looked at him, however, seeing a small smile on Mikey’s face.

 

“Dad, seriously, what’s up? I haven’t seen you this serious in a long time,” Amanda said, her voice full of worry.

 

Mikey sighed and looked back at her, saying, “No matter what, I need you to know that everything I do is for you and to keep you safe. Everything I’ve told you and… everything I haven’t.”

 

“What haven’t you told me?” Amanda asked softly, grabbing her dad’s hand.

 

“I’m… I’m not human,” Mikey declared. “I’m a water fae. From the lake in the forest.”

 

Amanda was quiet for a few seconds before laughing, saying in between laughs, “Is that why Robert is here? Are you guys trying to fu- mess with me?”

 

“Language,” Mikey muttered. “Amanda, I’m not. I’m completely serious. Just… here, watch this. And please don’t freak out.”

 

Mikey pulled his hand away from his daughter’s, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He began his transformation. His skin turned scaly once more, fins protruding from his limbs. From the side, Robert could tell that his ears morphed into fins and gills formed on the sides of his neck. His nails turned into long, sharpened claws, webbing forming in between his fingers.

 

He looked back up at Amanda with his black eyes. Her mouth was agape, staring at the creature that was her father. The room was absolutely still for a few minutes. The only noise was the sound of the fountain running, the trickle of water helping to ease the silence.

 

Finally, she stood up, backing up a bit as she stuttered, “What… Dad?”

 

“I’m still your dad, Amanda,” Mikey said and stood up, holding out a hand for her. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

She took it with a trembling hand, holding it up as she looked over the long claws. She looked at her dad’s face, whispering, “What about me?”

 

“You’re human… I think,” Mikey said softly, gently squeezing her hand. “I’m guessing all of this is weird to you by your reaction, so you haven’t shown any traits. I’m telling you this because… because it might show up later. In your kids, in your grandkids, or even beyond that.”

 

She was silent. She seemed to be analyzing him, looking over every small feature of his face. Eventually she frowned and stepped away, demanding, “What else have you hid from me?”

 

“Not much, but this is… really the big thing. I lied about how Papa and I met, kind of,” he said.

 

“You said you were in college.”

 

“I said  _ we _ were in college. He was, I wasn’t. I did meet him on a camping trip, but it was one he took. Just- honey, sit down. I’ll explain everything.”

 

She looked at him for a few moments before sitting down. He explained everything to her that he explained to Robert before. He was trying to look her in the eyes, show that he was being genuine, but Amanda couldn’t seem to meet his. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, staring off into space. Robert hadn’t ever seen her like this before. A pang of guilt hit him. What if Amanda hates Mikey for all of this, and it’s all Robert’s fault?

 

When Mikey was done, Amanda nodded slowly and looked over at Robert. “So why are you here?”

 

“I’m his FBI personnel, here to make sure Mikey isn’t plotting world domination,” Robert said bluntly.

 

“Robert-” Mikey warned, but Amanda smiled.

 

“Oh no, Mr. FBI man, don’t take away my dad,” she said.

 

“Sorry, he’s under charge of not being truthful to his daughter. His fine is running five laps around the neighborhood a day,” he said.

 

“No, you’ll kill him!” she gasped, laughing.

 

“And you, little miss, are charged of vaping,” he went over, pinching her ear. “You’re sentenced to a scolding and disappointment from your father.”

 

“A cruel man, truly.”

 

“Seriously kid, cut that shit out. It leads down to a whole path of bad shit. Maybe you’ll even buy oregano from Lucien in the alleyway, next.”

 

“Language,” Mikey muttered.

 

Robert and Amanda both laughed, giving each other a high-five. Mikey sighed as he stood up, shifting back to his human form. Amanda stood up after him, giving him a quick hug after he transformed back.

 

“This is cool that you’re a fairy, Dad, but it’s… a lot to take in. Can I spend the night at Emma R’s house? Just to help settle with everything,” Amanda asked.

 

“Fine, but make sure you do all your homework. Kind of a given, but don’t tell her about any of this, either. Say you found out I’m wanted by the Italian police for war crimes,” Mikey said.

 

Amanda rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek, calling back as she walked to her room, “Got it!”

 

“Tell me if you need a ride to school in the morning!” Mikey called to her.

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay!”

 

Robert and Mikey were left standing in the living room. Mikey looked off after Amanda in silence for a few moments, chewing on his lip. He still seemed a bit tense, but less like he was a startled cat. Robert sighed and went over to Mikey, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

 

“I still owe you that kiss, Carr,” Robert said.

 

Mikey looked at Robert, blushing hard as he whimpered, “I-I thought the kiss on the cheek was that.”

 

“Nah, that was a little extra prize,” Robert teased, pressing their lips together.

 

He had forgotten how soft Mikey’s lips were. The world melted away as he pulled him a little closer, getting lost in the man in front of him. It wasn’t a heated kiss, but a soft and tender one. It was almost tentative, like neither of them wanted to push too far but they couldn’t stop. It filled him with warmth and something akin to love. He hadn’t had a kiss like this in years.

 

“I don’t if I should be grossed out or take a picture,” Amanda’s voice broke out.

 

They pulled apart quickly and their eyes darted to Amanda standing in the hallway. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at them, her arms crossed. She had her bag slung over her shoulder, presumably with all her things that she was taking to her friend’s house.

 

“You guys are lucky I didn’t have my camera out,” she said, sticking her tongue out.

 

Mikey groaned but ruffled her hair when she walked by, saying, “Have a good time, kid.”

 

“Love ya, dad,” she said and kissed his cheek before bounding out the door.

 

“Love you, too,” he said, staring at the closed door. “That… turned out better than I expected. Thank you so much for helping me, Robert.”

 

“No problem, Mike-mike,” Robert said, plopping down on the couch.

 

“Mike-mike? That’s a new one,” Mikey laughed, sitting next to him.

 

“A bunch of firsts tonight, babe,” Robert teased and winked.

 

“You’re too much of a tease, it’s not fair,” Mikey whined, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he was joking.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna watch a movie?” he asked.

 

“Oh, yeah! I got this new romcom a few days ago and I haven’t watched it yet.”

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Mikey got up, excited as a little kid, and put the movie in. They spent the next half-hour watching the movie. Only their shoulders touched, but that little touch made Robert feel weak. He didn’t feel afraid like he thought he would. He felt comfortable. It was weird, definitely, but not bad in any sense. He actually loved it.

 

The comfort was broken by a knock at the door. Mikey’s gaze shot to it, quickly checking his phone as he muttered, “I don’t think I had plans with anyone…”

 

“Are you gotta get it or do you want questions about why I’m at your place?” Robert asked.

 

“As if Mary doesn’t already ask me questions,” Mikey huffed, but got up and answered the door. He blinked a few times in confusion. “Damien? Oh, geez, did I mess up the day for us to hang out again?”

 

“No, dear friend, worry not,” Damien’s voice came from outside.

 

Robert’s eyebrows knit together. He stood up and moved behind Mikey, peering out the door. There Damien was, but he seemed frazzled. He had his normal clothes on but wore no makeup or contacts. His hair was back in a messy bun. In fact, he hardly looked awake.

 

“Oh, Robert! I apologize, did I intrude on anything?” Damien asked.

 

Robert felt his face heat up as he said, “Yeah, we were busy making ritual sacrifices to the Old Gods. You’re just in time to help us slaughter some lambs.”

 

“It amazes me how you make such jokes while keeping a straight face,” Damien laughed, but his expression soon turned serious again. “Once again, I apologize for interrupting, but I have something urgent to ask you two about. May I come in?”

 

Mikey looked back at Robert, but said, “Sure, come on in.”

 

Damien made his way inside, saying, “There has been… an incident, and a certain friend of mine believes you two may be involved in it. Have either of you seen any unusual activity lately?”

 

“No,” Robert said immediately. Mikey reached for his hand and squeezed it, but his eyes stayed on Damien.

 

“No?” Damien frowned. “A quick answer, but I see… So I must ask, why were you two seen at the lake last night?”


End file.
